Night on the Town
by The Optimistic Scholar
Summary: A short "Triple Threat" Ficlet. The day that every parent dreads...their daughter going on her first date. Gracie Possible has been invited to go to the movies by her crush and Shego isn't ready to let her little bundle of joy go. How will she cope? Will Kim Possible be able to keep her wife from going too far?


"So…uhhh…I was wondering if…well, Rise of the Fearless Ferret is playing at the Meridian…and I was wondering if…that is if you wanted to…"

"If I'd like to…go with you?" Gracie Possible smiled at the squirming Billy Murphy standing before her. Mary had succeeded in dropping a few subtle hints and after a good degree of pushing from Jimmy Fiddler, Gracie's longtime crush had tracked her down after the last bell, ready to take the plunge and ask her out. Ever since Gracie had kept Billy company while waiting for his mother after getting sick from eating a worm on a dare, the pair had had a special bond. In the years that followed, Billy had become an integral part of Gracie's circle of friends, becoming best friends with Jimmy and good friends with Mary. "I'd love to Billy. Hana said that she and her boyfriend were going to go on Saturday and we could double date."

"Really? You really want….uh Great!" Billy gasped. She said yes! She ACTUALLY said yes! "I'll…I'll see you Saturday."

Okay, if Gracie was honest with herself, she loved seeing Billy squirm but was just as happy that Billy had finally asked her. There was something about his baby blue eyes that just made her…a honking horn pulled her out of her daydream.

"That's my Mom." Hefting up her book bag and the fourteen year old turned to Billy, weighing her next move. Should she? If Momma ever found out…oh heck! She leaned in and planted a peck on Billy's cheek. She pulled away and waved goodbye to a completely dumbstruck Billy Murphy as she turned to run to her Mom's SUV. Gracie opened the passenger door and dropped her bag in the back with her sisters Zoë and Emily. "How's it going everybody?"

"I think someone's in love," Zoë called up, making smooches at her older sister.

"What do you know about it Squirt?" Gracie rolled her eyes as she climbed in next to her Mom. "You two think sharing a bag of gummi bears qualifies as a date."

"So?" Kim asked, excited to hear about the day's events. "Did he ask you?"

"Yep, though it took him a while," Gracie replied, reveling in her success. "Hana said we could double date with her and Charlie."

"That's wonderful Muffin," Kim smiled and kissed her eldest daughter on the head. "Momma's got a few meetings so we'll head to the mall before we go home so we can get you a new outfit."

Kim threw her Chevy Traverse into drive and sped off towards the mall. Monique was the one they needed for something like this. A rising star within the Club Banana clothing company, the woman would ensure Gracie got the VIP treatment. Kim pulled the Traverse to a stop in one of the parking places. It was shortly after school and even on a Friday, they should be able to get in just before the rush of teenagers beginning their weekend shopping marathon. Kim led the girls into the food court and quickly spotted Club Banana. The ebony-skinned fashionista was waiting for them at the entrance.

"What up Graceland?" Monique high-fived the 14 year old. "I hear we got mucho activity on the Billy front. TME!"

Ever since they met back in high school, Monique had acronyms for just about everything a teenager would discuss. You got used to it the more you were around her but the girls had been raised with it. When in the same room, Monique and the girls had been known to carry on hour long conversations in less than 100 words. Thankfully the play-by-play of how Gracie had gotten Billy to ask her out was delivered in plain English. Every time Monique updated Kim on her long-time relationship with Felix Renton, you'd think they were troopers on a secure radio line.

"Well Girl, I'm gonna completely hook you UP" Monique put an arm around her and guided her into the store. "Kim, leave her to me. Go get a snack and by the time you get back, YWRH!"

"Please just keep it reasonable," Kim sighed, knowing how her friend was when she got into a shopping mood. Kim pulled her old friend aside for a private word. Before this went any further, this HAD to be addressed. This could be one of the most important nights in her daughter's young life and it would NOT be ruined. "Understand me though…Shego is to hear NOTHING about this. She's so overprotective of Gracie when it comes to boys and I want to handle this delicately."

"I feel…like I've been run over with a steam roller."

Shego Possible strolled into the house, tossing her briefcase on the kitchen table and collapsed onto the couch. State Testing! She dreaded these two weeks more than any other in the school year. A seemingly endless string of multiple choice questions devoid of any true understanding of academia whatsoever…and the state thought that the students could gain something from that. More than that, colleges and the state government were going to judge the students, and her value as a teacher, based solely on those idiotic tests. Shego couldn't stand it. No matter how much the bureaucracy wanted it, she was not a "teach to the test" kind of person. Like Albert Einstein once said, "True genius isn't knowledge. True genius is Imagination."

"Not getting any easier?" Kim poked her head over the banister railing at the top of the stairs.

"Please, just kill me now," Shego moaned, rubbing her temples. "I've never prayed so hard for a natural disaster or homicidal lunatic threatening the safety of the world; ANYTHING so that GJ could pull me out of there and send me to the other side of the world!"

Kim strolled down the stairs and entered the kitchen, stopping at the liquor cabinet. Kim knew exactly what her wife needed. While cooking was definitely not her strong suite, over the years Kim had developed a fair amount of skill at mixing drinks. Both parents really only drank on special occasions, wanting to set a good example for their daughters, especially after a particularly embarrassing incident one New Year's Eve when Gracie was a baby, Testing time was always an exception. This time of the school year called for a Ruby Relaxer. Kim got out the vodka, coconut rum, and peach schnapps. Moving to the fridge, next came the pineapple and cranberry juice and the redhead began mixing everything together in a shaker.

"Well I'm afraid it's not a GJ mission but the lady at the end of the bar wanted to buy the sexy teacher a drink" Kim smiled, offering her concoction to a still frustrated Shego.

"Oh Pumpkin, thank you so much," Shego sighed, gladly taking the drink. Sitting up, Shego nursed her drink reveling in the fact that she FINALLY had something to take the edge off her troubles. "So what happened with you today?"

That was the opening. How did Kim want to play this? Shego could be fiercely protective when it came to their girls. Kim and Shego had known the Murphy family for years. Greg Murphy had even helped defend Kim and Gracie from the attempt on her life during her pregnancy with Zoë and Emily. But faced with the notion of Billy going out with Shego's precious first born daughter? Kim flashed back to the early days of their relationship when Shego had melted a trophy in front of a meatheaded jock who had been giving her lip, still a school legend after 14 years. If she wasn't careful, how far would Shego take this? Kim had an awful image of Shego, clad in full mission gear, hanging from the ceiling of the movie theater, plasma aimed right at poor Billy's head.

"Well…Gracie got invited to go to the movies," Kim answered, picking her words carefully.

"Oh? Who with?"

"Um, Hana and Charlie…and Billy Murphy."

Well that sounded nice. Thank God Gracie had an older girl to watch out for…wait a minute! Did Kimmie just say…"Kimmie…is this a…"

"Now Eme, you had to know this day was coming," Kim took a seat next her and pulled her close. "Billy asked Gracie to go see a movie and they are going to double date with Hana and Charlie."

"But…but…she's only 14. She's too young." Shego began growing agitated, trying to pull away. She couldn't do this. Shego would march up those stairs and set her daughter straight! "Boys that age have only one thing…"

"Now stop right there Shego Possible," Kim grabbed Shego's chin and turned her head back. "We have known Billy Murphy for years. Lori and Greg raised a perfect little gentleman. Remember last year? He got detention for punching Lenny Moore after Lenny called Gracie "Pickle Possible". Even if Hana wouldn't be along to pummel any creepers who came near her, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me. Do you REALLY think Billy Murphy, the little boy that Gracie cared for after he got sick on the playground, would EVER behave inappropriately towards our daughter?"

"But…but Kimmie…"

"Shego!" Kim tightened her grip on Shego's chin. "And that 'thing' that all boys that age have on their mind? I can think of a certain green goddess in my life that has that on her mind as often as possible. It sure doesn't make her any less caring and wonderful a wife and mother. Now," Kim kissed her wife on the lips. She knew that she sounded like both of them did when the twins were throwing a tantrum but heck, how was this anything but a tantrum? "Hana and Charlie are going to pick up Billy and when they get here, you are going to behave yourself. Gracie really likes Billy and we need to accept the fact that she's growing up. If you ruin this for our oldest daughter, she will resent you for the rest of her life and try to punish you by falling in with someone much more unsavory than Billy."

Shego harrumphed in frustration, still not liking the situation any better. She could still remember when she'd held the little bundle in her arms, the bundle that had brought so much joy into her life. From the very beginning, Shego had sworn to do anything and everything to protect her family. Her old crowd had learned very early on that it would be a huge mistake to get to Shego through her daughters. There was so much evil out there and Shego would be damned if she let any of her baby girls fall prey to it. But no matter how much her instincts told her to reject the notion, if she was truly honest with herself…DAMN it, why did Kimmie have to be right about this?"

"I still think she's too young!"

_DING DONG!_

"Gracie, Billy's here!"

Kim opened the door and was greeted by Billy Murphy, wearing a shirt and tie and holding a bouquet of roses. "Hi Mrs. Possible; is Gracie ready?"

"She's upstairs getting changed," Kim nodded back towards the stairs. "Would you like to come in?"

Billy came in and took a seat at the kitchen table. Kim offered him a soda and the pair proceeded to trade chitchat until Gracie was finished. Billy's parents were doing fine. With the exception of Ron and Yori Stoppable, Lori and Greg Murphy were two of Kim and Shego's closest friends.

"Hi Billy; I'm ready."

Kim and Billy looked up as Gracie started walking down the stairs. Kim's heart just melted. Her daughter looked so beautiful and oh so grown up. The skirt Monique had helped her pick out looked wonderful on Gracie. It was a lovely cream color that blended wonderfully with her pale skin tone. Billy immediately jumped up, eyes riveted on the girl before him and jaw hanging slack. It may have been a little cliché but Kim couldn't help reaching over and lifting Billy's jaw back into place.

"Uh…wow…Gracie, you look…beautiful! These…these are for you."

"Wow," Gracie gasped, clearly not expecting the flowers. "They're wonderful!"

"Awwwwww," Kim grabbed for her Kimmunicator, toggling the camera function. "He's right muffin; you look wonderful. Here; you two get together. I want to get a picture."

"MOM," Gracie whined. "Make it quick; okay?"

Kim snapped a photo and called for Shego. Over-protective or no, Shego had to see how beautiful her daughter looked right now.

The reformed thief appeared at the top of the stairs and fixed Billy with a flinty glare as she descended. With that single glance, she seemed able to say exactly what she'd do if Billy tried anything funny. Her eyes softened considerably when she laid eyes on Gracie. A few tears began flow down as Shego began to marvel at how quickly her daughter was growing up. This wasn't fair! It was NOT fair!

"Momma, we've gotta go or we'll miss the movie."

Kim and Shego followed the pair out the door and waved to Hana as the two ran off towards Ron's old Kia Spectra.

"Have her home by ten Hana," Kim called as Gracie and Billy piled into the backseat.

"On the dot Mrs. Possible!"

The blue sedan pulled out the driveway, taking Kim and Shego's daughter on her first date.

"You going to be okay?" Kim put her arm around the taller woman.

"I don't know Kimmie," Shego sighed. "I remember when we brought her home from the hospital. I remember when she took her first steps."

"I know Eme, I know," Kim squeezed her wife tighter. "But Gracie is growing up into a smart, independent, and competent young woman. Our girls are the very best of both of us. They would never do anything to make us concerned. Even IF by some insane turn of events Billy acts inappropriately, we've trained Gracie well enough that she can put his head through the steering wheel."

Shego took a breath and hugged her wife back. "Thanks Kimmie; I guess I needed to hear that."

"Hey, I've got an idea," Kim replied, glancing at her watch. "Abby took the girls to the arcade for the night so we are completely on our own. Why don't WE have a date night? We'll order in some Thai food and pop in "our" movie. And when 10:00 rolls around, Gracie will be strolling through the door and will be telling us all about it."

Shego rolled the idea around in her head for a minute and decided that it would be a good idea. They hadn't watched _DEBS_ in a while and…and this just might take her mind off of things. "Okay Kimmie. This criminal mastermind could use some time with her lover."

"Alright girls," Shego hustled the twins out of the living room and towards the stairs. "Time for bed."

"But Momma, we wanna see Gracie get home from her date."

"Do what your Momma says girls," Kim replied.

Shego took no arguments and simply pointed. The twins resound themselves and began climbing. Momma followed them up and tucked the girls into their bunk beds. Shego planted kisses on both their foreheads and began singing the song that epitomized how she felt about not only her daughters, but her entire family.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dears, how much I love you._

_Oh please don't take my sunshine away._

"Goodnight my little sunshines," Shego whispered as she backed out of their room. _And please don't grow up so fast! You two and your sister will always be my darling little babies. _Shutting the door, Shego heard a car drive up. _Ten o'clock on the dot,_ Shego sighed. Not wanting to wake the twins, Shego went down the stairs as quietly and quickly as she could and went straight for the window facing the driveway. Kim, clad in a fluffy blue bathrobe, was already there and scooted over so that her wife could see. Billy got out and ran around to the other side to open the door for Gracie. The pair walked up to the house hand in hand. Once on the stoop, both parents could hear Gracie thanking him for a great evening. Both looked a little unsure and in the end, mimicking HER Friday after school, Billy leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Gracie smiled, wished him a goodnight, and watched him walk back to the car. Kim and Shego made a dive for the kitchen, not wanting to be seen spying.

"How was the date Muffin?" Kim asked as Gracie came through the door.

"We had a great time," Gracie smiled, tossing her purse on the counter and hanging her jacket up on the peg by the door. "The movie was great."

"Well we've got church tomorrow morning so you'd best head upstairs and get ready for bed."

Gracie agreed and headed towards the stairs but stopped at the foot. She turned around and walked straight at Shego, leaned down and hugged her mother as hard as she good. Where had this come from? No parent ever needed an excuse to hug their child so Shego hugged Gracie right back.

"What was that for Muffin?"

"For trusting me tonight," Gracie replied. "I know you don't like me dating but I really like Billy and…thank you Momma. I love you."

"Oh honey, I love you too," Shego began getting a little teary. Gracie was indeed becoming an independent, competent young woman. She was as beautiful as Kimmie and could be just as fierce as her Momma. Shego knew she would probably never be okay with this but…Gracie would be okay. She wanted her daughter to be safe, successful, and happy. And if Billy Murphy made her happy and didn't endanger her, what right did she have to object. "You'll always be my little baby girl. Just…please stop growing up so fast!"

Gracie planted a goodnight kiss on Shego's cheek and ran up the stairs towards her room.

Kim wrapped an arm around her wife. "I told you. And besides, after ten or twelve years of dating, our baby girl may be having babies of her own…and you'd make a wonderful Grandma."

_Author's Notes:_

_I can't imagine a more difficult parent to have when you start dating than Shego Possible. But everything she does, she does because she loves her daughter. Thankfully Kim is there to keep her feet on the ground and let Gracie grow up. I have a 6 month old niece and her dad, other uncle, and I are dreading when she starts dating._

_Kim Possible and all associated characters are the copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the intellectual property of the Bob Schooly and Mark McCorkle. Gracie Anne Possible, George the Naked Mole Rat, and Abigail Normal are the intellectual property of Poetheather1._


End file.
